


Hedonism

by firelord65



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark!Rey, Drabble, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch!Rey, Voyeurism, dom!hux, non-TLJ compliant, shortfic, sub!Kylo, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves to watch.</p>
<p>He loves when Kylo and Rey don't know he's watching, sitting in his office with their dirty trysts on his holoscreen like cheap pornography. </p>
<p>He loves when he can tell them what to do and Kylo can't Force-choke him to stop. </p>
<p>It's a dirty, sinful kink and damn if he's ever going to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlia/gifts).



> This started off as an idle conversation between myself and [Airlia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/airlia/profile) and turned into...well....this sinful drabble.
> 
> Ps: There's an 8tracks playlist called ['NO"I"INTHREESOME'](http://8tracks.com/morbidlyobscure/no-i-inthreesome) that you need to listen to while reading this. Because yes.

Hux’s datapad beeped quietly, interrupting the junior officer who was reporting about their current supplies levels. The general palmed the slim computer, his eyes scanning over the notification with practiced efficiency.

_Motion detected on deck V, room 547._

His pulse thrummed, pressing against his starched collar. “Corporal, you’re dismissed,” Hux intoned quickly, cutting off whatever the officer had been saying. She licked her lips and nervously nodded, leaving his office as quickly as possible without actually _running_ away from her superior officer.

As soon as the doors had slid shut behind her departing heels, Hux was on his own feet, pushing a button to lock out any more interruptions. The datapad in his hand beeped again. He threw the grey square aside without looking at it, letting it bounce across his carefully organized desk and crash into his mug of cold caf.

Hux called up the Finalizer’s video feeds from the wall computer, quickly dialing through the multitude of screens to arrive on the one he was searching for. The video screen in front of him showed a dark room, lit only by dull strips of track lighting in the ceiling. In the room were two figures locked in a passionate embrace.

Kylo Ren grunted, the sound echoing through the office’s speakers, tugging off leather gloves and layers of dark cloth. His companion did the same, though she was wearing far less to start with. Hux swallowed his own needy groan and tore his eyes away to tap another command into the computer.

The blue lights of the holo projector sprung to life, putting Kylo Ren and Rey’s eager forms directly above the low table in the back corner of the office. A few more presses and the rest of the room’s lighting faded out, leaving Hux’s office illuminated only by the holographic images. Rey’s naked torso stretched over the table, propped up on her elbows as she watched Kylo finish stripping down.

Hux palmed his hardening member through his pants, sucking on his lower lip as he imagined latching his mouth around Rey’s pert nipples. He dropped into the armchair, continuing to stare up at the duo who were completely oblivious to the show they were putting on.

Finally free of his robes, Kylo hooked his fingers through Rey’s underwear and slid the soaked cloth down far slower than Hux wanted. But finally she was completely exposed, lying back on the bed with her tanned legs spread wide open. Kylo pressed one palm against her thigh and lapped his tongue roughly against her folds, his hand keeping her from bucking her hips further into his mouth.

His own breathing heavy, Hux fumbled with the catch on his pants and yanked the offending fabric down to his ankles. In a similar motion he divested himself of his briefs and finally _finally_ could wrap his fingers around his shaft, pumping quickly. Rey’s hands scrabbled against the sheets, clenching and releasing the smooth fabric as Kylo’s tongue worked at her folds. The mewling cries escaping her mouth were positively sinful. Had he been there, Hux would have made use of her lips to soothe the white-hot need that was making his cock twitch in his hands.

He couldn’t see past Kylo’s head, but Hux could tell from the guttural moan when the Knight pushed two fingers into his apprentice. Kylo's head tipped back from her slick heat, looking up at her closed eyes and heaving chest with eyes blown black with his own desire.

“Don’t stop now,” Rey ordered, arching her back when he began to pump his fingers faster inside her cunt. Hux swallowed thickly, his own pace speeding to match the slick sounds reverberating around him. _Force,_ it was almost worse than being there. He had no control over either of them, stuck watching without a say in just how fast Rey was fucked or when Kylo was allowed to come.

Beads of sweat dotted Hux’s brow as he watched the lovers in front of him, decks away but so tantalizingly close. Rey’s gasping moans came to a hilt, rising to an exclamation of “Oh fuck yes, _faster_ ,” even as Kylo added a third finger to her heat. She came with a shudder, her shoulders pushing her chest into the air as she bucked her hips into Kylo’s mouth and hand. The sight of her heaving breaths and Kylo’s other hand dipping to stroke his own member very nearly put Hux over the edge.

He forced himself to still his own hand, gritting his teeth as seemingly every nerve in his body cried out for release. The sensation passed slowly, ebbing back to a manageable level. His strokes resumed slowly as he watched and waited for what was going to happen next.

Rey sat slowly up, languid in her movements. The pleasure in her veins made her slow, almost docile, though she was anything but. One palm pressed against Kylo’s chest and that was all it took for the Master of the Knights of Ren to roll onto his back, his hand and mouth still glistening with her juices.

“Stay down,” she rasped, raking a hand through her mussed hair. She crawled across the bed to lean over him, her motions becoming predatory and confident as the dredges of her release faded away. Hux swallowed in tandem with Kylo, stifling a moan when Rey’s hands wrapped tightly around Kylo’s wrists. She ignored his quiet pleading and dipped her head down to slowly lick herself off of his fingers. To add insult to injury, she ground her hips against his stiff member, eliciting another breathy moan.

Hux’s free hand gripped the leather arm of the chair, his other still working slowly on his swollen cock. Rey could be brutal with her teasing, keeping Kylo on edge for ages before finally giving him what he wanted. He, however, had no such patience. Hux leaned over urgently and fumbled with the items strew across the table, his fingers curling around the smooth cylinder he was looking for. He sat back against the chair and clicked the comlink on.

“Stop,” Hux growled low into the mic. Kylo jerked against Rey’s hands at the noise, but she merely glanced up and smirked. She made a show of wiping her lips with her hand and setting back on her haunches. Kylo groaned from the sudden lack of body heat and moved to pull Rey back.

Her hand pushed against his chest again and shoved him down again. The rigid set of his spine and flex of his stomach contrasted his desires to what Rey’s Force powers were making him do. “Stop playing with him and fuck him already,” Hux ordered quickly before snapping the comlink off again. He didn’t want them to hear the whine that escaped him as he loosened his collar and waiting impatiently.

Rey didn’t hesitate to follow what Hux asked, capturing Kylo’s mouth in a bruising kiss as she lowered herself onto his shaft. Kylo shuddered as she took him right to the hilt in one movement, still bound by invisible forces. She continued to lean over him as she slowly rode him, her teeth nipping at his neck and her nails scratching down his pinned arms.

Hux could practically feel her teeth against his skin, the pleasure-pain of her nails scraping his skin raw. His hand increased its pace, becoming more frantic and needy. Kylo sputtered a groan as Rey also sped up, her hips canting ever so slightly to catch that sweet spot. Hux watched behind glassy eyes, his breathing hitching when Rey’s eyes flicked up to stare directly at the camera, directly at _him_.  

A tickling sensation prickled against the back of his scalp, familiar and telling. Suddenly the ghost nails and teeth made sense. Rey was reaching out, finding his heady thoughts through the Force. As soon as he felt the brush against his consciousness, he knew what was going to happen.

Rey bent down and bit down hard on Kylo’s collar bone, grinding her hips into his to take him as deeply as she could. Kylo cried out, echoing Hux’s own exclamation as he _felt_ every inch of him _inside_ of Rey and the sharp bite of her teeth against his skin. His limbs were immobilized and it was all he could do to try and thrust up into her. Hux closed his eyes and whimpered as she rode him - Kylo - _whoever_ \- at a suddenly furious pace.

He felt Kylo reach his limit and break past, his cock spilling deep inside Rey’s cunt. But still she didn’t let him go, forcing him to ride out his orgasm from his stretched out position, unable to do more than breath and call her name out.

Hux tumbled out from Kylo’s thoughts, suddenly back in his chair watching Rey straddle his co-commander with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and one hand dipped between her legs to massage her clit as she came for the second time in as many minutes. With that, the general stroked his length once, twice, and felt his own release take him, spurting out onto the floor messily.

His head tipped back, resting on the back of the armchair as he panted and stared unseeing at the ceiling. The hologram flickered above him, Rey rolling gracelessly onto her back. After a moment, Kylo spoke, his voice rough. “Why didn’t you join us, General?” he asked gruffly.

Hux swallowed once, twice, as he regained full use of his faculties. His arm brought the comlink to his lips in a jerking, tired motion. “Because,” he replied shortly, severing the link just as quickly. A second button on the link severed the video feed, cutting off any further questions from the Knight. He didn’t need to explain himself.

The comlink was placed gently on the table and General Hux cleaned himself up. Within minutes his door was unlocked, the lights on, and the flush on his cheeks dissipating through sheer willpower alone. He pressed a gloved thumb to the intercom, summoning the corporal to return and finish her report.


End file.
